naturalinstinctsrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Being Human
On Natural Instincts, Being Human starts after the 2nd season finale, while following the storyline of seasons afterward. The Drawing Board With Annie gone and Mitchell privately coping with the killing he has done (as well as the threat of Kemp rectified), Nina, George and Mitchell decided to gather their bearings. They found it best to lay low for a while and figure out a way to get Annie back. : George: Mitchell that is out of the question! '' : ''Mitchell: Well if you have any other options, George I'd love to hear them. But right now, I'm going. : George: Nina, can you '''please' tell Mitchell that he has gone completely, and I mean completely mad? And that's not even the half it because, frankly, as far as best possible options go, another one of my friends being stuck in purgatory is just the worst!'' : Mitchell: Then what other option is there? : Nina: Mitchell's right...I just don't think there's much of a choice if we want to get Annie back. : George: Oh my '''god'! pacing the floor, before turning back to Nina, saying in a slightly high pitched voice I-Is it too much to ask to have one day, just one with out having to worry about my friends somehow getting themselves into something that might make them disappear forever? Is that too much to ask?'' : Nina: says to Mitchell Maybe there's a way to ensure you'll be able to come back. : Mitchell: Look, its purgatory. I doubt there's some kind of herbal remedy that'll keep me from crossing over. : Nina: Really Mitchell? Really? Are you actually pretending to be incredulous of the fact that people can come back from the dead? : Mitchell:.....hesitatesWhat? No! I just think...there are '''rules' to this sort of thing! ...Right?'' The Great Revelation While they continued to figure out a plan of action, news of the Great Revelation started to spread around the globe. The roomies found out through television news and they grappled with what was going on in America, especially vampire rights . : George: Look at you Mitchell! What are they calling it now? That you're...'out of the coffin'? : Mitchell: Ugh, would you stop saying that? That would make much more sense if we actually '''slept' in coffins. Some of us are more progressive than that. I mean, if you're going to make a catchphrase, can't they at least make it somewhat accurate?'' : George: But Mitch, don't you know what this means? You can finally be a valid, authentic part of society without having to hide what you are! You know what? We should celebrate --'' : ''Mitchell: sighs I am not celebrating -- '' : ''George: -- We could go out tonight. All three of us, and we'll announce to the whole pub "HEY! MY FRIEND MITCH IS A VAMPIRE!" laughs I think we could get free drinks - hey! Nina, you think we could get free drinks?! And maybe Mitch can try that Tru Blood stuff they keep ratting on about. : Mitchell: George, can we - can we not do this? : George: Oh come on. I honestly think this is the uplift we all need. Right, Nina? : Nina: Well I wouldn't be opposed to a night out myself. Goodness knows we've had a rough few weeks. : Mitchell: Go on without me. - No, seriously. Have fun. : George: But Mitchell, this is your big '''day'. with him on the couch You can finally face the world, tell the world what you are, and no one will think of you as some... freak of nature. They'll see you like we see you, Mitchell. A good friend, a good man. You'll--'' : Mitchell: No. No, just '''stop'. Okay?!stands, looks at both werewolves who, in turn, gaze at him with worried expressions. Mitchell chooses his words carefully at this point. They don't know what he's done. Don't you see? This is a distraction. This is distracting us from figuring out a way to get Annie back. I mean look at us - it's like we've already accepted that she's gone.'' : George: She is not gone, Mitchell. We are going to get her back. : the TV conks out and starts emitting static : Nina: What was that about? : Mitchell: to the TV, George and Nina following suit It's Annie. : Annie: image appears within the static of the TV Mitchell? George? : George: Annie! : Mitchell: the screen Annie, Annie, we're here. Are you okay? : Annie: M-Mitchell, they said they're not going to keep me here much longer... a bit panicked, near tears. : Mitchell: I'm coming to get you, Annie! : Annie: No, Mitchell, you can't! If you come here, they won't let any one of us out. : Mitchell: I don't care, Annie. I'm going--'' : ''Annie: Please, guys, listen to me! I heard whispers from some of the people who disappeared. I'm not supposed to speak of them but...they talked about a way to summon ghosts from this place. : George: How, Annie? '' : ''Annie: There's this magic guru, a wizard of some sort. Apparently he can bring someone through the door and drag them out through some type of mystical pull. : Nina: Wait - how do we know if that's going to work? : Annie: I have to go. His name is Merrill, he's in New York City. blending into the static Mitchell please don't........on your own. They will........us both..... : Mitchell: Annie? Annie! : fades out : George:....wait. Did she say... New York? '' A New Start in New York It was settled. The roomies packed their things and went over seas, getting a new home in New York City. George viewed it as a new adventure amongst friends but he wasn't too excited about leaving behind his familiar home. He did point out however, that America seemed more inviting towards vampire integration than Europe was, so maybe it was appropriate to start the next chapter of their lives in the states. Mitchell thought it was a good opportunity to start fresh, and get far away from the murders he's committed. George and Nina got a job easily at a hospital. But Mitchell spent most of his time, along with his roommates, tracking down Merrill while adjusting to a new country, a new city, a new culture. They eventually succeeded. Bringing Annie Back Merrill turned out to be a warlock half demon (the roommates did not know this), in charge of bringing souls to purgatory in order to alter their destiny without their knowledge. It is a mystical practice that eventually gives his kind more power. When Mitchell came to Merrill, Merrill was ecstatic and more than willing to help, no strings attached. Doing a wiccan incantation, he prepared Mitchell and summoned the door for him. Mitchell walked into purgatory and he was met with a hallway of doors with a young woman as his guide. When Mitchell opened a door, it took him to a time in his life, especially to the murders he caused, like his first kill. The last door he opened took him to the train, where - with the help of Daisy - he recently massacred every passenger. His young guide was a woman that he killed on that train. Mitchell grappled with his guilt, but his young guide told him his new destiny: He will be killed soon. And it would come in the form of a "werewolf shaped bullet." After this prophecy, Annie was told by this young guide the she and Mitchell being together was "fate." Then, they were reunited. Merrill pulled Annie and Mitchell out of purgatory, unharmed. They did not end up with Merrill though, they ended up on the Brooklyn Bridge. : ''Annie: What happened? Was there - I don't know - some sort of trade off? : Mitchell: No, no. Nothing. There was nothing. Mind games, that's all. : Annie: around, releasing Mitchell from a hug ...where-where are we? This isn't Bristol... : Mitchell: his throat Uh...yeah. We sort of moved to New York. : Annie:...New York? Really? : Mitchell: nods : Annie: Oh...well now I want to go back. : Mitchell: To Bristol? : Annie: No, to purgatory. laughs : Mitchell: as well as Annie embraces Mitchell for another hug God, Annie. There's so much to tell you. Getting the Hang of It And when Annie came "home" to Nina and George, they did just that. They filled her in on all that was happening, how the vampires "came out of the coffin," how there was a siege in LA. Annie began warming up a bit to their new home, now just glad that she was back with their friends. She started decorating the place, dragging Nina, George and Mitchell out to explore the city, helping Mitchell get a job at the hospital as well and begging Mitchell to attend a 'vampire rights' protest. Box Tunnel 20 & The Wolf Shaped Bullet Later, Mitchell was visited by a zealous 'fan' of his who had been tracking Mitchell down, tracing his killings and strived to be just like him. He started to cause more trouble when he threatened to tell Annie what Mitchell had done to the people on the train. Mitchell eventually killed the fan when he attempted to recreate the murderous scene on an NYC subway. He took with him the fan's journal, which recorded every news article about Mitchell's murders. It was a reminder that Mitchell could not run from his guilt. Mitchell and Annie then started to form a relationship but it proved difficult given Mitchell's guilt, bloodlust, and looming werewolf prophecy over his head. Therefore Mitchell got proactive. Instead of accepted his "Wolf Shaped Bullet" fate - he went back to the wizard Merrill for answers. He found out the destiny was nothing but a fake, and in pent up aggression and rage, he killed the half demon - putting the "werewolf bullet" prophecy behind him. The McNairs Nina found out that she was pregnant. They struggled to find out if there were wolves like them who made it to term, or simply, if there were any pure Elm wolves instead of scratched or bitten. They found so-called father and son (Tom McNair) wolves who travelled all over the world and happened to be in America at the time. This raised their hopes a bit. But just before the full moon (and after being captured by a group of solemus vampires who conducting underground 'dog' fights for werewolves), George and Nina found that they weren't really father and son. It was a matter of playing it by ear for Nina and George. Eventually, however, their baby was born and they named her Eve. Annie & The Powers that Be The perk Annie noticed right away after her return from purgatory was the fact that she could be seen by anyone if she wanted. She started working at The Watering Hole right away - a rustic bar where quite a few hunters met. Eventually she found out she could be seen for a reason - The Powers that Be granted her visions, given that the beginnings of the apocalype were taking shape. She was also a vital part of Eve's life. Annie helps Angel Investigations with her new found powers. The Red House Back in Bristol, Hal York lost his best friend Leo to old age and Pearl moved on to the other side because she lost her hold on to the world. Beforehand, Leo told him to find someone to keep him grounded and in control. He also mentioned that the baby that would be savior of the world. Hal as more interested in th Box Tunnel 20 cover up, which told him the Old Ones were up to something. He tracked the Box Tunnel 20 info to Mitchell - who was in NYC. He moved there to investigate but found Eve, the baby Leo told him about and the miracle vampire prophecy predicts. He helps to protect the baby on many occasions. In return Annie tries to help him keep order and routines to follow in his new home so he control his bloodlust. Tom McNair decided to visit again because he was in desperate need for a better place to stay. He worked in a food diner and helped take care of Eve. Tom and Hal were at odds but with Annie's help, they ended up good friends and working at the same diner. Hal allowed Tom to be his housemate. Not soon after did Hal encounter Alex, who was on vacation and decided to visit America. They tried dating but it didn't exactly work out - especially when someone killed her. She went to Hal in order to find out who did. All roads eventually would lead to Nick Cutler - Hal's progeny. The Old Ones & Eve's Capture With NYC being the supernatural mecca of sorts and the Great Revelation bringing vampires in the limelight, The Old Ones decided to take up residence in the big apple. Even though vampires started coming out of the closet, their arrival was still very low key. They were interested in the revelation of their vampire prophecy - Eve - the savior of the world. They also had a certain interest in John Mitchell due to his Box Tunnel 20 incident as well as Hal York, as a former Old One. Outside of these specifics, Mr. Snow, leader of the Old Ones, wanted to preserve the vampire race. After the great Revelation, and the sudden slaughter of many of the council due to a vigilante vampire hunter (unknown to them his name was Alaric), he found it in their best interest to form an alliance with The Ugenta Authority , who share the same goal. But that goal quickly dissolved when anti-vampire crimes rose and the Tru Blood factories were destroyed. Mr. Snow, of course, did what was in his best interests separated from the self destructing Authority. He focused his attentions back on Eve - having Milo convince Tom McNair that giving the baby over was the right thing to do. This was successful, and the moment they received her, they sent her to Wolfram & Hart who sent her into a controlled dimension they created where no one can access her. By the time the rest found out, it was too late - but George and Nina was set on battle anyway. Everyone fought, but it was a lost cause - and eventually Hal had to convince everyone to retreat or be killed. It of course wasnt easy for George and Nina. With Eve secured, Snow is now focusing his efforts on recruitment which is bad news for both Hal and Mitchell. Mitchell's Betrayal Following the events of losing Eve, everyone was completely distraught. In the midst of all this, Nina had discovered the journal Mitchell kept hidden in the attic which revealed his involvement in the Box Tunnel 20 murders. George, already furious and unstable from losing Eve, demanded that Mitchell leave and never return - and Mitchell did. Related Pages Solemus Vampire Elm Werewolves Ghosts Category:Canons Category:Browse